Lovee Story
by ii-Lovee-Shikamaru
Summary: This Is Just A Story I Wrote About Naruto And Hinata.. Featuring Sakura,Sasuke,Ino And Much More.. Omg Its Konoha High School :O.. Sorry If Its Not That Good But Hope You Enjoy :


_**Chapter 1..**_

_It All Started That Day, After School Had Ended._

_Naruto And Hinata Stood On Top Of The School Roof And Finally Hinata Collected Her Courage And Asked Naruto For A Date._

"…_G-Go Out With Me Naruto-Kun!", She Asked Covering Her Face With Her Long Hair So That Naruto Couldn't See The Blushing Face Hid Underneath._

_Naruto Was Surprised As He Never Thought That Hinata Would Have The Courage To Say Anything Like That Not Only To Him But To Anybody In General So All That Came Out Was.._

"_H-H-Hinata!"_

_The Next Day Hinata, Sakura And Ino Sat On A Park Bench While Hinata Explained Everything That Happened From The Previous Day._

"_WHAAAT!?", Sakura And Ino Screamed Together At The News._

"_You Asked Him.." Started Ino… "For A Date!?" Sakura Finished, Both Of Them Completely Surprised._

_Hinata Became Nervous And Began To Stutter In Her Speech.._

" _Um..Um..I..I..I..Ye-Yeah"._

_Ino Happy For Her Best Friend Launched Herself Onto Hinata Hugging Her Hard._

"_Yaay..Finally You Had The Courage.! Im So Proud Of You Hinata", She Screamed._

"_I-Ino-San", Hinata Finally Got Out…Trying To Breath._

"_Soo.. Hinata Are You Going To Tell Naruto How You Really Feel On Your Date?", Sakura Asked Smiling._

"_Confess My Feelings To Naruto??", Hinata Said Blushing Bright Red._

"_NO WAY" I Havent Got The Courage To Do That", She Whispered While Sakura And Ino Laughed._

_Hinata Began Thinking Thoughtfully…_

"_I Just Want To Have A Nice Date With Him And A Good Time..As Friends. Its Going To Be A Date As Friends ..No More"_

_Now At This Point Sakura And Ino Knew She Was Right._

"_And Anyway He Likes Sakura-Chan So Even If I Confessed My Feelings I Would Be Rejected…"_

_And At This Sakura Began To Blush And Just Thought About What Hinata Was Saying._

_Finally After Ino Nudging Her She Came Back To Reality.._

"_Don't Worry About It Hinata.. He Will Fall In Love With You Immediately When He Finds Out What A Special Person You Are." Sakura Spoke Grinning. " And Besides.. I Have My Eyes On My Be loving Sasuke-Kuuun!" She Said Now Definitely in A World Of Her Own._

"_Yeah Too Bad That He Will Be Mine", Ino Teased Sakura._

"_What Did You Say INO-PIG..!", Sakura Began, Clearly Mad At The Childish Remark._

_While Sakura And Ino Where Bickering Over Who Would Get Sasuke , Hinata Was Drowned In Her Thoughts.._

"_Sakura-Chan Is In Love With Sasuke And Ino With Every Handsome Guy She Meets…And Me… Im In Love With The Most Problematic Guy In Konoha High.. Uzamaki Naruto"._

_She Began To Smile At The Whole Thought._

_Meanwhile Elsewhere, Naruto Was Visiting Lady tSunadae, The Principal Of Konoha High…_

_She Began To Speak To Naruto.._

"_I Really didn't want This to Happen Naruto But The Parents Meeting Made A Decision And There Making It Very Hard For Me So I Must Go Along With It…. And Remember You Only Have Three Weeks.!"_

"_Understood Naruto….?"_

" …_.Yesss My Lady"._

_The Next Day Hinata, Sakura And Ino Where Out Shopping Looking For Something For Hinata To Wear On Her Date With Naruto._

"_Hinata Try This On….And This..!" Ino Said While Throwing A Pile Of Clothes At Hinata._

" _No This Is Cheaper", Sakura Said While Handing Hinata A Knee Length, Slimming Black Dress._

_When Hinata Came Out From The Dressing Room She Was Blushing A Bit. " Ummm..?" She Asked._

"_W-WoW Hinata You Look Beautiful", Ino Commented._

"_Yeah That's The One!" Sakura Agreed Smiling. " When He Sees You He'll Fall In Love" She Added._

" _Hell Yeah He Will!", Ino Said Laughing._

"_Do You Really Think That..?" Hinata Asked And She Then Realised She Was Late._

"_Uhh …? IM LATE FOR MY DATE WITH NARUTO!!" She Screamed Panicked._

" _Thanks For The Help Guys Im Leaving" Hinata Said Smiling._

"_Wait Hinata.! You Forgot The Make-Up", Ino Shouted After Her But It Was To Late And Hinata Had Left._

"_Forget It She Doesn't Even Like That Stuff", Sakura Informed Ino.._

"_Em…Did You Tell Her What Happened With Naruto?" Sakura Asked Ino._

" _I couldn't Sakura", Ino Replied._

" _Today Lady Tsunadae Talked To Him.." Sakura Began.._

" _When Naruto Entered The School The Parents Meeting Kept An Eye On Him..They Said HE Would Make Our School Look Bad Because He Was Fighting All The Time And Stuff Like That.. And That Was Their Conclussion…They Where Now Just Looking For A Reason To Get Rid Of Him..And Now When They Saw His Marks .. They Gave Him 3 Weeks To Get A 8 In All His Subjects Or… He Would Be Expelled".. She Finished._

" _Three Weeks..! To Get an 8! With His Marks That Will Be Impossible!" Ino Said Shocked._

_Now Sakura Began To Go Red.."I Know There Is A Very slim Chance.. But If He Goes I'll Never See Him Again..!" Sakura Whispered._

" _S-S-Sakura.. D-Did Y-You..?!".. Ino Said Shocked At Sakura._

_Meanwhile Naruto Stood In The Park Leaning Against A Tree.. Wondering Where Hinata Was And He Began To Talk To Himself.._

"_Hinata Is Late.. And I Thought I would be The One To… Ahh.. I Cant Stop Thinking What Lady tSunadae Told Me This Morning..!.. Ughh..Ha I Don't Need To Worry About That.. Stop Thinking About It Naruto.. AHHHH Its Completely Useless There Is No Way I Could Get All 8s In My Subjects In Just Three Weeks..!"_

"_Na-Naruto-Kun?".. Hinata Whispered Giving Naruto A Fright._

"_H-Hinata.?" Naruto Said Startled._

" _Naruto Is It True.. What You Were Saying.. Your Going To Be Expelled..?" Hinata Asked Clearly Upset._

"_We-Well.. Erm.. Ye-Yeah It Is True" Naruto Said Laughing.. Trying To Make the Situation Into A Joke._

" _Im Sorry Hinata I Didn't Want To Ruin Are Date With That" Naruto Whspered._

"_Na-Naruto-Kun..Im Sorry.. While I was Asking You For A Date I Didn't Realise You Were In Such A Situation" Hinata Said Going A Bit Red._

"_H-Hinata" Naruto Said Thoughtfully._

"_Don't Worry Hinata.." Naruto Started With A Smile.._

"_After Everything Today I Really Needed To Distract Myself And Your Invitation Really Helped Me A lot.. Really!" Naruto Finished ._

" _Narruutoo-Kun..".. And Hinata Began To Think To Herself.."Even If You Say That.. Your Going To Expelled And I Don't Want You Out Of MyLife"…_

_After A Few Seconds Naruto Interrupted Her Thoughts With " So Hinata.. Did You Bring The Lunch?"_

" _Ohh Y-Yess" She Said A Bit Dazed._

"_That's Great! Lets Eat" Naruto Suggested._

"_O-O-Ok Naruto-Kun"._

_Meanwhile Sakura Sat At Her Bedroom Desk Replaying What Ino Had Said To Her earlier that Day.."Sakura D-Did You..? Did You Like Naruto..?"_

_Sakura Picked Up One Of Her Many Photo frames And Began to Stare At It.. This Particular one of Her Naruto And Sasuke And This Made Her Smile. She Then Began To Run Through Her Thoughts.._

"_S-Sasuke-Kun.. N-Naruto.. I Don't Understand.. As Far Back As I Can Remember The One I always Loved Was Sasuke..But Did I Get Confused Between Sasuke And Naruto..Which One Did I Like..?..*Sigh* What Am I Supposed To Do.." She Finished While Staring Out Her Window._

_At This Time Naruto And Hinata Were Seated On A Park Bench With Hinata Staring At Naruto Eating._

_*Chomp Chomp Chomp*_

"_Delicious" Naruto Said Smiling At Hinata._

"_Re-Re-really..??" Hinata Said Quite Embarrassed._

" _Yeaahh you're a Real Good Cook Hinata..!" Naruto Replied._

"_Hmm.." And With This Hinata Went Back To Her Thoughts.." I was Worried About Me Not Making Enough Conversation But Since Naruto Doesn't Stop I'm Kind of Relived.. But With The Situation In School..?"_

" _Oii Don't You Think Hinata?" Naruto Asked Once Again Interrupting Hinatas Thoughts._

_And At That Moment The Wind Blew.. Throwing Hinatas Hair Into The Air.._

"_Uh-Hi-Hinata.."_

"_Something Wrong Naruto-Kun?".. She Asked.._

"_Ah No Nothing"..Naruto Rushed Back And Began To Think.._

"_Wow Hinata Really Looked Beautiful There For Awhile..Or Maybe I Never Looked At Her Closely Enough.. Hmm.. Well I Like Sakura-Chan The Most But.. Hinata Is To..UGH! What The Hell Was I Thinking!"_

_Suddenly Hinata Startled Naruto.._

"_Um.. Na-Naruto-Kun..I.. You Know I-I-I Don't Think Its Fair That You Have To Be Expelled From School.."_

"_Ha Again With The Same..! Hinata Don't Worry.. I Probably Deserve It Anyway.. Im Always Fighting And Causing Problems.. And My Marks Clearly Say I Don't Study.." Naruto Said with a Smile._

_And Finally Hinata Burst Out..!_

"_YOURE WRONG NARUTO!! THAT'S NOT TRUE.. YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THOSE THINGS..!!!!".._

_At This Naruto Was In Shock. "H-H-Hinata"._

" _Its True That Your Always Asleep In Class..But I Always Notice That You Are Always In The Library Studying Till Late.. What You Missed In Class..! Naruto-Kun.. I Know…I Know You Would Never Hurt Someone Weak..And-And-And Youre The One Who Always Tries The Hardest..That's Why I Don't Think Its Fair You Should Get Expelled Naruto..!"_

_Naruto Was Now Frozen With Shock After Everything Hinata Had Said.._

_He Grabbed Her Hand.. And She Went Bright Red.."Hinata You Youre Right..! Its Normally Me Who Talks About Never Giving Up But This time".. This time its You And I Now Refuse to Give Up On This..I Know If I Don't Give Up I Will Be Able To Stay In Konoha High..I-I Just Have To Try Harder Then Usual..And For That I-I Need Your Help Hinata..!" He Told Her._

_And All Hinata Could Say Was "Ehhhhh" ._

"_Im Begging You Hinata.. Please Help Me.. I Know With Your Help I'll Be Able To Stay At Konoha High Alongside You .. And Sasuke,Sakura Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba'...."_

_But At This Point Hinata Was Totally Out Of It And All She Did Was Replay What Naruto Had Said In Her Head.. "ill Be Able To Stay Alongside You"….. "Ahh"_

"_uhh Hinata ..Are You Ok.?" Naruto Asked And At That Moment Hinata Fainted And Landed Right On Top Of Naruto. As Soon As Hinata Woke Up.. She Opened Her Eyes To See Naruto Looking At Her From Below And At This She Went Very Red. "Ahhh" Hinata Began To Scream Inside Her Head._

" _Soo Hinata Will You Help Me Then?" Naruto Asked With A Smile To Break The Awkward Silence._

" _Of Course Naruto-Kun.." Hinata Replied Still Blushing Red._


End file.
